


beacon county deputy BINGO: halloween edition

by sinequanon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinequanon/pseuds/sinequanon
Summary: A small look at Halloween, Beacon County Sheriff's Department style.





	beacon county deputy BINGO: halloween edition

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned in some of my responses to comments for BCDB that I was writing a short sequel. This is _not_ that story. This is something that just popped into my head and barely has any plot. Fair warning.
> 
> Also, I'm having to post this on my phone, so I apologize for any odd mistakes or formatting errors.

"Last order of business for the day," the Sheriff reached behind him, "these are your Halloween BINGO cards. They will be valid _ only _ between 12:00 a.m. and 11:59 p.m. on October 31st." He paused in the middle of handing the cards out to cast a stern eye on the assembled deputies. "The only exception to this rule is the Sal Johnson square. If you spot him any time this week, you can mark him off your card."

Sal Johnson had been, until his demise the previous spring, the oldest living resident of Beacon Hills. During the final few years of his life, he had repeatedly promised that he would come back to visit after his death. He hadn't managed it so far--that anyone had seen, anyway--but Mr. Johnson, bless him, had always tended to be either two days early or two days late to every appointment in his life, so Noah was willing to grant him a little leeway in the afterlife.

"Also, Stiles requests a photo of the apparition if at all possible." The Sheriff pulled a face. "He said something about comparing physical decomposition rates with realism in manifestations...and for my own sanity, I chose not to ask questions. If you have any, you can ask him yourself. Dismissed."

The Sheriff would have liked to stay and watch his deputies' faces as they read their cards--his and Stiles's weekend _ Buffy _ research marathon had yielded so many unlikely (but not impossible) options for Halloween mayhem that he was morbidly curious as to what everyone would find--but for now, he had a werewolf waiting in his office.

For all that the last few weeks between the Hales and the department had been mostly awkward, Peter and Addie Hale were another matter entirely.

The man in question grinned as Noah settled in at his desk and wordlessly slid a BINGO card towards him.

"I'm here to inform you that the Hale pack will be having a gathering on the evening of Halloween," Peter announced with a roll of his eyes. "We are expecting nearly two dozen guests--mostly werewolves--who will be staying through the weekend and participating in our family's full moon run."

For a moment, Noah simply blinked because a) it wasn't like _ he _ was the alpha of the territory, Talia didn't have to tell him anything; and b) he didn't _ want _ the job if such a thing was an option.

"Is this about Satomi? I didn't know that she knew that I knew, you know."

(Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one. Apparently, the county's supernatural contingent had decided to treat the Sheriff's Department like they were all in some sort of CIA espionage movie: _ Oh no, the deputy was here a minute ago; now there's just some strange guy wearing glasses! I wonder where he went _?)

It wasn't the fact that Satomi had known the truth that irritated Talia; it was the fact that everyone else had at least suspected, and no one had mentioned it to her. The Hale alpha still hadn't quite gotten over that bit yet.

Peter smiled. "I know. But Talia's never been one to let things go easily. Give her a while longer, will you? Especially considering Addie has decided to forego her usual witch-princess costume to be a hatchet-wielding deputy."

Well, then.

<> <>

The week leading up to Halloween was a usual one, albeit with more mischief from both humans and nonhumans alike. Teenagers held parties and egged houses; pixies made all of the strawberries in the supermarket taste like chili peppers, the chili peppers taste like avocados and the avocados taste like strawberries. Someone managed to release two dozen hamsters inside the middle school, while someone (or something) else decorated half of the Preserve with a combination of Christmas lights, baby shower balloons, and birthday streamers.

Halloween BINGO was the most difficult game of the year, not only because the cards contained options that didn't appear during the other 364 days, but also because October 31st was the one day of the year that the Sheriff insisted that the deputies travel in pairs. Because each deputy had a separate BINGO card, mutually beneficial deals had to be negotiated so that both partners would benefit if one of them won.

Unfortunately for Stiles, Tara had all sorts of embarrassing pictures from his childhood to blackmail him; it made their negotiations a bit more lopsided than most.

"Keep your eye on my phone, will you? I'm waiting to hear from Carla in dispatch." Tara pulled her eyes from the road long enough to give Stiles a nudge in the passenger seat. "I have a couple of bets going with the ladies about how many phone numbers Jordan's going to get this year, and how many of them are going to come from the supernaturally-inclined."

(There was no bet, Stiles noticed, on whether Jordan would take anyone up on their offers, but considering last year's minor disaster, it was unlikely.)

Stiles let out a fake gasp of outrage. "Why didn't you invite me to join?"

"Sweetie," she said, not unkindly, "you are remarkably intelligent in many ways, but romance is not one of your strengths. You've spent too much time with Scott, I think."

Stiles would have liked to argue, but Tara wasn't exactly wrong. Still, "Well, I was going to tell you where we could mark off of of your squares, but I don't think I'll tell you now."

"Let me guess--Scott is dressing up as a werewolf this year."

"Technically, he and Allison are going as the Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood, but I'm willing to argue in your favor on the Werewolf Dressed as a Werewolf square, and I know what time he's leaving to go to the Hale party."

And then Stiles turned on the sad eyes that he had learned when he was six and struggling with his mother's illness. Baby pictures or no, Tara was not immune to those eyes.

She considered her options. There was only one more neighborhood they needed to patrol at the moment, and then they'd be stuck at the station for a couple of hours until they were sent out again. Considering the sheer volume of weird things that happened around Scott and Stiles, it would likely be her best chance of winning this year, even if she probably didn't want to know what the two of them had planned for the few hours before Scott needed to leave.

At least they'd pass by the old Johnson place on the way; he hadn't been spotted yet, but the night was young, and she was feeling lucky.

(And frankly, the likelihood that she would fill the "Dingo With a Baby" square was slim. She hoped.)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and lightheartedness does not come easily to me, so the sequel to BCDB is fighting me; hopefully, I'll be able to finish soon.
> 
> If you have managed to both catch the _Buffy_ reference and know the real-life event that spawned the name of Oz's band, I salute you.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
